


Приключения похотливого дрангликского юноши

by yisandra



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Однажды Носителем проклятия случайно стал молодой человек, озабоченный не спасением мира, а только лишь устройством своей личной половой жизни с наиболее выносливыми мужчинами, не успевшими достаточно быстро залезть на дерево. Это могло стать началом конца, но стало лишь концом любых конструктивных начал.





	Приключения похотливого дрангликского юноши

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: мат, непристойные разговоры, домогательства, dub-con, секс без любви, смысла и обязательств, нелёгкий оттенок абсурда, герой без тени стыда и самоуважения, а НПС-бы-никогда!

— Носитель Проклятия, — торжественно произнесла Изумрудная Вестница, — ищи души. Большие, могучие души...

— Э, нет, дамочка, спасибо, — бесцеремонно оборвал Проклятый. — Души — это не ко мне. Я больше по членам. Большим, могучим членам. Как тут с этим?

Вестница недоумённо моргнула и по привычке продолжала:

— Найди короля. Это единственный путь...

— А что, этот король не дурак поебаться? — заинтересовался Проклятый. — Как, говоришь, его найти?

— Вообще-то он давно мёртв, — честно призналась несколько опешившая Вестница. — И, к тому же, был женат.

— Ну, я и сам не сильно живой, — отмахнулся Проклятый. — А что до брака — так многие допускают эту ошибку по молодости...

— Может, всё-таки с душ начнёшь? — без особой надежды спросила Вестница.

***

— Привет, — сказал Пэйт, намётанным глазом окидывая неплохо экипированного странника перед собой. Странник был молодой, не по-местному смуглый и без явных следов опустошения на смазливой мордашке. Моргал круглыми и наивными глазами как у тупенького домашнего кота. Сразу видно: легковерный лох, такого грех не раскрутить. — Путешествуешь в одиночку в нынешние опасные времена?

— А ты... живой, да? — робко спросил странник и шмыгнул носом, жадно пялясь в ответ.

«Всё ясно, — заключил про себя Пэйт. — Ещё один простак, готовый любого не-полого немедленно назвать родным братом и прижать к груди».

— Как видишь, — приятно улыбнулся Пэйт.

— Как здорово! — рассиялся странник.

В следующий миг Пэйту пришлось вспомнить, что даже если ты привык быть самым хитрым и опасным в своём болоте, стоит сохранять бдительность, — потому что он успел лишь заметить, как сбоку что-то мелькнуло, и на его шлем обрушился сокрушительный удар.

Очнулся Пэйт с неприятным ощущением головной боли и тошноты. Он был полураздет и довольно удобно устроен на колючем одеяле, однако запястья его кто-то заботливо прикрутил к старой катапульте. Это позволяло с высокой точностью определить местонахождение, но не проливало света ни на какие другие загадки, начиная с банальнейшей: на кой?

— Ты не обижайся, — раздался рядом голос давешнего обманчивого на вид странника.

«Сейчас он скажет: ничего личного», — неприязненно предсказал Пэйт. 

Вместо этого над ним зазвенел священнический колокольчик, и головная боль притупилась и растаяла. Тошнота после краткой паузы тоже отступила. Пэйт окончательно перестал что-либо понимать. Если его собирались незамысловато ограбить — зачем оставаться рядом? А если пытать для своего удовольствия или неведомых целей — для чего лечить?

Пэйт открыл глаза. Странник тут же уселся ему на ноги, этим окончательно блокировав всякую возможность движения.

— Понимаешь, просто ты первый нормальный живой мужик, который не успел от меня убежать сразу, — виновато сказал он. — Вот Лениграст, например, всем хорош, но слишком уж мёртвый, а тот торговец бронёй почему-то сразу запрыгнул на второй этаж и лестницу за собой втянул. Я снизу попрыгал немного, но не достал, а он ни в какую не соглашался слезть, и потом ещё неделю со мной общался только через запертую дверь. Это нормально, вообще?

Голос его звенел от обиды. «Из Маджулы, значит», — отметил про себя Пэйт.

— А ты, к тому же, симпатичный, — вздохнул странник. — Вот я и не удержался. Уж извини.

— И что же меня ожидает? — поинтересовался Пэйт, стараясь говорить спокойно.

— Ну, сначала минет, а там как пойдёт, — застенчиво ответил странник и взялся за завязки пэйтовых штанов.

Пэйт моргнул, подождал немного, убеждаясь, что это не шутка, и спросил:

— А ты по-хорошему предложить не пробовал?

Странник, с упоённым урчанием облизывающий его мошонку, поднял голову и скривил пухлые губы:

— А ты девять месяцев не трахаться не пробовал?!

— Резонно, — признал Пэйт и расслабился, разрешив себе получать удовольствие. Ебливый странник оказался не только вдохновенным любителем, но настоящим мастером своего дела. 

Через пятнадцать минут Пэйт решил милостиво не мстить этому идиоту. Конечно, коварное нападение и принуждение к сексу — вещь непростительная, но, с другой стороны, такого отличного минета ему не делали за всю небедную на приключения жизнь.

***

Они медленно продвигались в полутьме, вслушиваясь в шорохи паучьих лапок, затеняемые звоном кольчуги Бенхарта.

— Слушай, — осторожно поинтересовался Проклятый, следуя за воином из Джуго. — Ты только не обижайся... и не подумай, что я тебя оскорбить хочу или ещё что, потому что я наоборот!..

— Ну что у тебя опять свербит? — добродушно осведомился Бенхарт.

— А правда, что говорят про обладателей огромных мечей, — выпалил Проклятый, — что у них не только мечи огромные?!

— Тебя выебать, что ли? — так же добродушно уточнил Бенхарт, останавливаясь.

— Да, пожалуйста, если не трудно! — радостно вскрикнул Проклятый и молитвенно сложил ладони вместе.

***

За решёткой впервые за долгое время наметилось оживление: сначала с грохотом опустился мост, потом кто-то с весёлым матом принялся крошить местных полых. Крейтон немного подождал, но пришелец не стал останавливаться у его тюрьмы, прошёл по второму мосту и скрылся из виду. Крейтон выругался и задремал.

Его разбудил громкий опасливый оклик:

— Эй, мужик!

Крейтон неохотно поднял голову.

За решёткой маячил незнакомый парнишка в возмутительно блестящих доспехах.

— Чего тебе? — неприветливо буркнул Крейтон.

— Мужик, ты там живой вообще?

— А не видно?

— Ты выйти отсюда хочешь?

— А сам-то ты как думаешь, умник?

— Я к тому, что у меня есть ключ, — парнишка продемонстрировал названный предмет. — И я готов тебя выпустить, если ты кое-что для меня сделаешь.

— Н-ну? — неприязненно сцедил Крейтон, уже прикидывая, успеет ли схватить наглого придурка сквозь решётку, если рванётся прямо сейчас.

— Не обижайся, если что, — извиняющимся тоном произнёс наглый придурок. — Но это важно. У тебя стоит?

Крейтон немо уставился на него. Наконец спросил:

— Ты ёбнутый?

— Ну, скорее недоёбанный, — грустно ответил парнишка. — Уже почти месяц! Так что я тебя выпущу, но только если ты согласишься меня трахнуть. И я говорю о нормальном сексе тело в теле, а не о подростковой возне!

— Ёбнутый, — заключил Крейтон. — Ты по-нормальному предлагать не пробовал? Вот и не пришлось бы месяц поститься.

— Да-а-а?! — темпераментно взвыл ёбнутый. — А вдруг ты откажешь?!

— М-да, — вздохнул Крейтон. — Тяжёлый случай. Ну подойди поближе и шлем сними, должен же я знать, на что иду. Вдруг ты страшен, как василиск.

— У меня ключ! — уязвлённо напомнил парнишка.

— Ну так пусть он тебя и ебёт, — хладнокровно ответил Крейтон. — Если ты мне не понравишься, у меня, может, и не встанет. Так что не залупайся, делай, что говорю.

Недовольно бормоча себе под нос, незадачливый вымогатель стащил с себя шлем и шагнул ближе к решётке. Крейтон удивлённо посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, как может обладатель такой смазливой морды так люто страдать от недоебита.

— Сгодится, — твёрдо постановил Крейтон. — Выебу. Открывай.

Парнишка заколебался:

— А вдруг ты меня обманешь? Нет уж, давай как-то так!

— Как «так»? Через решётку? Чтобы ты получил своё и свалил? Нет уж, после того как меня кинул этот подонок Пэйт, я больше не подставлюсь!

— Пэйт? — заинтересовался парнишка. — О, а я его знаю! Отлично пялит и ласковый.

Крейтон зарычал и вскочил на ноги, демонстративно отложив топор:

— Открывай, я докажу, что раньше тебя толком не пялили!

***

— Ты убил мою возлюбленную, — торжественно произнёс Тарк. — У меня нет богов, но я буду молиться, чтобы твой путь был безопасным.

Проклятый кусал губу и мялся, жадно разглядывая его испещрённый хитиновыми выростами человеческий торс и огромное скорпионье тело.

— А может, всё-таки, как-нибудь можно... — сдавленно заканючил он. — Ну чуточку, ну на пол шишечки...

— Нечем, — спокойно и терпеливо прервал Тарк. — Я скорпион, мы несовместимы. 

— Ну всё-таки... ну как-нибудь!..

— Никак.

— Ну...

— Вот тебе Ароматная ветвь былого, используй её, как посчитаешь нужным, — невозмутимо отрезал Тарк.

***

— ...а этот горячий маг — Стрэйд его зовут, кажется, — вообще почему-то забежал обратно в свою камеру и заперся изнутри, — уныло жаловался Проклятый, водя пальцами по голой груди Пэйта. — Да ещё и крыл меня жутко пафосными проклятиями. На МакДаффа у меня были некоторые надежды; он, конечно, староват, но крепкий и мускулистый... Попробовал я к нему и так и эдак подкатить, но, по ходу, не готов я пока оказаться между молотом и наковальней в буквальном смысле слова, а без этого тут явно никаких шансов... В общем, после Крейтона я голодал и грустил.

— Тогда тебе повезло, что мы снова встретились, друг мой, — улыбнулся Пэйт. — Надеюсь, три захода тебя утешат?

— Только если ты дашь мне прокатиться верхом! — тут же воспрял страдалец. — Честное слово, с тобой это веселей всего.

— Приму как комплимент, — засмеялся Пэйт.

***

— Человек, — монотонно сказал Хранитель склепа Агдейн. — Чего тебе опять надо?

— У меня один вопрос, — вежливо поднял руку Проклятый. — Можно?

— Ты же не отстанешь, настырный человек, — невыразительно ответил Агдейн.

— Мне просто интересно... а Фенито трахаются? — с надеждой спросил Проклятый.

— Не с тобой.

***

Пэйт и Крейтон сражались. Топор звенел о щит, копьё вспарывало воздух. Проклятый с горестным матом носился рядом, напрасно взывая о любви и всепрощении.

Наконец Крейтону удалось разоружить и повалить наземь противника.

— Погоди! — внезапно выкрикнул Пэйт.

Крейтон зло захохотал, занося топор:

— Назови мне хоть одну причину не отхерачить тебе башку!

— Я беременный!

— Чего?!

Воспользовавшись минутным остолбенением Крейтона, который так и застыл с топором в поднятых руках и только ошалело моргал огромными глазами в прорезях шлема, Пэйт вывернулся из-под его ноги и кувырком ушёл в ближайший узкий коридор.

— А я-то тут причём?! — рявкнул вслед очнувшийся Крейтон. — Я с тобой даже не спал! Это к этому придурку скорее!

— Но признай: ты испугался! — весело донеслось издали.

— Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается, — с облегчением выдохнул Проклятый. — А в следующий раз предлагаю попробовать примиряющий тройничок. Это, безусловно, решит все проблемы!

Крейтон безнадёжно сплюнул и убрал топор.

**Author's Note:**

> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/7/1/8/171840/85615323.jpg
> 
> когда ты алчешь только секса  
> горячих чувственных мужчин  
> а от тебя хотят зачем то  
> чтоб ты принёс великих душ


End file.
